Reaping the Benifits of More Than Just Friends
by Acriculus
Summary: Neville Longbottem has been eyeing Adrian for a long time - but can anything ever come of it? Rated M for language and for Slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

Okay, this is my first fanfiction... I'm not really sure how good its going to be, but hopefully you guys will like!

**Things I own:** A laptop, a desk lamp, a beta fish named Blue, a broken cell phone.

**Things I do not own: **A dirtbike, a pony, and, sad as it makes me feel, Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Fear, Surprise, and Those Other Unwanted Emotions**

Neville Longbottem was afraid of allot of things. He wasn't that fond of his Gran, really; not only did she continually bring up his failed attempts at being a good wizard, but she also wore that creepy stuffed vulture hat...

The unforgivable curses haunted his dreams, for very understandable reasons. They gave him nightmares at night and day-mares in the day, catching him when he least expected it in times such as Divination when the lures of sleep were just too much to ignore.

But most of all, Neville was afraid of Professor Snape.

He stirred his cauldron frantically, trying desperately to make it conform to the specifics written up on the board before Snape came in from his office. Instead of the clear pearly liquid that was supposed to inhabit his cauldron, a deep burgundy brick sat in its place. He groaned, knowing what was coming before the door across the dungeon slammed open and Snape came in, robe billowing like only he was capable of managing.

"Time is up." He drawled, voice cold as he made his way through the Slytherin side of the room. He stopped at Draco Malfoy's table, staring into the bubbling blue goo that was sopping out of it. "You clearly did not read line three, Draco - half-credit." Neville worked tirelessly, adding last minute ingredients and stirring harder.

He moved around the dungeon, criticizing various potions, before finally coming to him. "Well, well. . What awful concoction can we expect from you today?" He growled, peering into the boy's cauldron. A smirk formed on his face, and he pulled back to look at the Gryffindor. "This is absolutely horrible." He began, a malevolent look in his eyes. "Did you read the instructions at all, Longbottem? Or did you simply think you could get along on pure talent? Though I suppose that would imply you could think at all."

He paused dramatically, eyes narrowing in distaste. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your dreadful attempt at a Shrinking Solution. Next time you fail to follow directions it shall be fifty." With that, he vanished the vile substance as the signal came for double potions to end. Neville hurridly packed his things, ignoring the looks of pity cast at him by fellow members of his house. He rushed out, breathing out a sigh of relief as he sped up the stairs and into the entrance hall.

No doubt he was going to fail potions again, and Gran would send him yet another howler for his pitiful attempts.... He groaned inwardly, working his way through the crowd to the great marble steps that lead to the upper stories. Maybe, if he were lucky, he could manage to sneak up to the dorms without behind dragged down to the common room to lose at chess to Ron today... Though he supposed it would take his mind off of things. At least then he couldn't sulk... but he almost wanted to be alone right then.

Almost... because he also wanted something else. Perhaps a distraction of a much different sort...

He let his mind wander until it came to rest on the matter of one Adrian Pucey.

The tall Slytherin seventh year had been catching his attention more and more lately; as he would walk down the hallway or when they would pass on their way to class. He knew his parents would strongly disapprove- not only was he the son of a Death Eater, heaven forbid, but also he was a Snake, and that made him totally off limits.

Still, though, he couldn't help but covet the forbidden fruit...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, blushing when he noticed that he had been holding up the line queing to get up the stairs. He muttered a quick apology before continuing on his way up.

There was something in the back of his mind telling him over and over '_Your not gay, Neville, nor could you ever be. You went out with Luna... and then there was Ginny...'_But a stronger part, overriding the first, would notice how tight the dark-haired quidditch players jeans were on days they were permitted muggle clothing, or how broad his chest was when he stood and stretched getting up from his seat at breakfast...

He caught sight of the boy in question, sauntering his way down the stairs going in the oppisite direction. He studied the larger boy carefully, watching for any signs that maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance. Of course, in the back of his mind he had already written it off as impossible. There was no way the handsome Slytherin chaser would take a second look (or for that matter, even a first) at the widely renowned Gryffindor screw-up...

____________________________

Adrian Pucey sick and tired of people taking advantage of him. He snatched his notes away as Hugh Montaugue tried to read them from the seat next to him, where they shared a table. Though they were best friends, it still made his blood boil when Hugh (And even Marcus, who he had known nearly all his life) tried to sneak a glance at his carefully written notes. He was going to need them, this year in particular what with N.E.W.T.S. coming up, and he didn't want bits torn off of them or food stains and smudges marring them to illegibility. Hugh shot him a hurt look, and he shrugged as the bell rang to end the final lesson of the day. "Shoulda been lis'nin in Mcgonagal's class if ya wanted ta pass, Hugh." He drawled as he stuffed the papers in his bag, being careful not to rip them. He would catch up on his studying later...

Besides, Hugh didn't need to know that all he did was copy the crap that was written on the board, now did he? He smirked to himself, sauntering out of the room with the rest of the Slytherin and Huffelpuff seventh years and turning to head downstairs to the dungeons. He had a detention with Snape tonight for sabotaging one Oliver Wood's potion a few days before, and if he was late he would be stuck pickling toads again... cleaning cauldrons was even a treat compared to that.

He took the stairs two at a time, lost in his own thoughts as he turned the corner and almost ran right into Hermione Granger. "Oi! Watch where your going!" He smarted off at her, eyes narrowing to a glare. Really, he had no problem with the girl... but to keep up all appearance as both a pure-blood and a Slytherin, he had to be overly obnoxious if he wanted to be accepted in his own house. He turned away and was passing a group of Gryffindors clamouring to get up to their own dorm rooms when he felt eyes on him.

He searched his peripheralvision until it landed on a blond haired boy that was probably sixth or fifth year. He paused, frowning slightly. Now why would a Lion be looking at him like that? Wasn't that one of Potter's friends? That could mean he was plotting something... probably to get him out of the running for quidditch season coming up...

But there was no mistaking the longing in that gaze. He looked back and held the boy's eyes for a few minutes before smirking knowingly and winking at the younger student. He chuckled to himself as the boy blushed and turned away, rushing up the staircase only to trip halfway up with his foot caught in the trick step. He decidedly took pity on the boy, turning around and going slowly up the now almost completely deserted flight of steps. He extended his hand to the other, who was taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of a hand in his line of vision. He followed it up the arm and across, noting the Slytherin house crest on the breast of the boys robes, before finally settling on the dark-haired boys face.

"Need some help there, little lion?" Adrian asked, trying to keep the smile from his face. It had been a long time since he'd played with a Gryffindor, and even then he had only been with Seamus for a few short weeks... plus, admittedly, Neville was more attractive than the Irish bloke had been.

Neville grabbed the offered hand, using it to pull himself out of the trick step, and hurriedly let go. "Umm... thanks." He muttered, blushing and looking down at his feet. The corridor, and likewise the staircase, was now completely devoid of other life save for a few ghosts drifting in and out of the walls and the portraits talking animately to each other through their frames.

"Whats your name, kid?" The seventh year questioned, eyebrows quirking upwards.

"Neville." Came the short reply, both brash and embarrassed.

"Well, Neville. I noticed you staring at me." Adrian couldn't keep a cheeky smirk off his face as he adjusted his schoolbag so it was no longer slipping out of his grip.

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to know why." His voice was all seriousness as he stated this fact, all traces of amusement gone.

"I dun know." The reply was so low that the taller boy barely caught it.

"You...Don't know?" Adrian found this hard to belive, especially judging by the scarlet color of the other's cheeks. "Well...okay then." His eyebrows crinkled in silent question, a slight look of agrivation coming to rest on his features. He checked his watch before grimacing. "I have to get to detention - Snape's gonna kill me." He explained, already starting off down the steps. "It was nice meeting you... Neville. Perhaps we shall see one another again." The laughter was back in his voice as he took the stairs as quickly as he dared without falling down them all together. "Until next time!"

Neville looked after him, much as he did to get himself in the predicament he had come to be in, and his own silent questions began to form.

Perhaps he had more of a chance than he had first thought...

* * *

So... Review? Even if its bad - hopefully that will make it better next time. I may or may not post the next chapter, depending on if this one is liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Well, here it is! Chapter two. I hope you like it. ^^ In my oppinion, its a bit better than chapter one. The plot is moving along - there are a few more chapters after this one. ^^

**Things I Own: **A red and black Zoo York hat, a Key Clubber of the year plaque, a red-heeler mix, and a loving boyfriend that actually puts up with me. 3

**Things I Don't Own: **A 1964 Chevy Deluxe, a v12 Vanquish, and grudgingly, Harry Potter.

All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two**

**Boys, Bets, and Giant Squids**

Adrian muttered the password to the Slytherin common room, entering and collapsing on one of the lavish leather sofas before the fire. He leaned his head back, eyes drifting closed for a moment, before he felt someone sit down beside him by the way the seat went down. No doubt it was someone big, then, and his suspission was confirmed as he opened one eye to take in the rather large form of one Marcus Flint.

"Flint." He acknowledged with a smile, jokingly calling him by his last name like any other would. They had been dorm mates for seven years now, and best friends for longer - and yet calling him flat out "Marcus" never seemed as much fun.

"Pucey." The dark-haired slytherin replied with a nod of his head, a smile playing at the edges of his lips as well before openly grinning and showing his crooked teeth. He leaned back against the backrest, looking at him quizically. "Where've you been? Class has been out for hours!"

Adrian shrugged. "Detention." He replied dourly. "You know how Snape is about being late ta class." He grimmaced. Most people seemed to be under the impression that Professor Snape favored his own house - an impression that was most certainly wrong.

"Really?" He chuckled. "Hugh and I were thinkin that you had a secret lover that you wern't telling us about." He laughed, and a few of the other's in the common room turned to see the reason for the brooding quidditch captains mirth. After all, it wasn't every day that the surly seventh year blatently showed his pleasure towards something.

Adrian blushed, automatically thinking of the boy that he had met in the halls earlier; with his young looking face and his fuck-me expression...

Not many people knew he was gay. Marcus had found out the year before, the same year that he'd developed a rather embarrassing crush on Draco Malfoy... that had been an interesting experiance. Sadly, however, the blond teen wasn't interested. Hugh had found out soon after, having come out of the closet himself a few days later with a rather spectacular display in the common room involving Blaise Zambini... Who also happened to know, being Hugh's boyfriend of several months now.

Hell, his own parents didn't even know! Not that he planned on telling them any time soon...

"Oi! Earth ta Pucey!" Marcus drawled, a sneer playing on his lips. Adrian snapped to the present, a brilliant blush coloring his normally pale cheeks. "Where'dja go, Adri?"

"Sorry..." He mumbled. "I 'spose I zoned out for a moment there."

"Who is he?"

"Pardon?" Adrian started, eyes going wide. "I don't belive I ever mentioned a he... 'less your talkin' bout Snape, and in that case he's the potions teacher. Though if'n ya payed more attention in class, perhaps you'd know that." Adrian chuckled to himself, eyes gleaming.

"I meant your new infatuation, prat!" Black haired eighteen year old made a swipe at his head, which the brown-eyed teen promptly ducked.

"What makes you think I have one?" He said, more deffensivly than he had meant.

"Well, firstly you havn't stared at Nott's ass since you walked in..." If possible, Adrians blush darkened, and Marcus gave a knowing smirk. "And secondly you have that contemplative look on your face."

"Why, Mr. Flint! I had no idea you knew such large words as contemplative!" He exclaimed, trying and failing to change the subject.

Marcus growled. "Stop pussyfooting around, Adrian. Who is he?"

"No one." Adrian scowled, standing up. "I'm going for a walk." He stalked to the door, pushing down a first year as he went. He offered no appology, and soon his robes were whipping out of site and the wall was closing behind him.

Montague sprawled into the newly vacated seat, staring after his friend. "Twenty galleons says its Potter."

"Nah. I say its Weasley." Marcus deadpanned. They both grinned before shaking on the deal.

_________________________________

"Right bloody git, Marcus..." Adrian muttered to himself as he stormed though the castle, finally ending up on the front lawn underneath a tree by the lake. He threw himself down, much in the manor a three year old would when he didn't get a cookie that he really wanted...

He watched as the giant squid drifted lazily across the lake, amusing the other kids by using its large tentacals to grab the bits of toast and such they would throw into the lake for it. He looked on for a few moments before groaning to himself and falling onto his back. He looked up at the clouds drifting by, trying to unraval his own thoughts.

A figure came around the trunk of the tree, nose burried in a herbology book, before he glanced up. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was over here..." Neville Longbottem stuttered, averting his eyes from the sight of the seventh year sprawled so comfortably in front of him.

Adrian glanced up, a smile replacing his scowl as he noted who it was. He scooted over, making room beside him and patting the grass. "Its no problem! Why don'tcha come have a seat, Little Lion?" He asked before he knew what he was doing.

He cursed silently for his bluntness; he didn't even know for sure if the other swung that way, let alone if he was interested in him of all people... and yet he really, really wanted to find out. Even if it was the hard way... he licked his lips in anticipation as the clumsy Gryffindor stumbled over to him and sat with his back against the tree.

They sat in silent for a few moments before...

"You never told me what your first name was." Neville peaked over at the other, a non-chalant look firmly on his face.

This took the Slytherin by surprise. "Its Adrian." He said after the initial shock wore off. He hadn't expected the smaller boy to make small talk, of all things.

It fell into a companionable silence, interupted by Neville turning pages in his book distractedly or the giant squid making a particuarly loud splash as it went after bits of crumpet.

"Why did you help me this afternoon?" It was spoken softly, like he had said it mostly to himself with only the slightest interest in actually procuring an answer from his silent companion that sat watching him.

"Because.... well...." Adrian paused, eyebrows crinkling as he though about it. Now, in hindsight, he wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the look of pure lust on the other boy's face - or maybe it was the hidden feelings he had been harboring for the boy that finally came to the surface by the aformentioned. "I'm not really sure. Why did you stare at my arse?" He countered finally.

The Gryffindor looked down into his lap, forgetting his 'Studying' in favor of conversation with the object of his affections. He bit his lower lip, and the older between them couldn't help but notice how adorable the gesture was...

"You have a nice arse?" It sounded more like a question, really. The blond shrugged, looking up through his lashes with those brilliant blue eyes of his to stare into the brown pools that met them.

"Do I now?" He said, working to sound speculative but unable to keep the flutters of hope from licking at him and making his stomache fill with butterflies. It was all he could do to keep from throwing himself at the slightly younger hogwarts student. "Why thank you!" He laughed, pulling himself up into a sitting possition with one leg bent and one stretched out before him. He leaned against his crooked knee, subtly looking the other boy over out of the corner of his eye.

_Not bad...._ He thought to himself, finally drifting his eyes far enough up to see Neville's face - along with the smirk he had. _Uh-oh. Caught in the act..._

"Like what you see?" The normally shy boy asked, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Adrian grinned devilishly. "I do."

"And just what do you plan to do with that knowledge?"

He thought for a moment before his face lit back up. Before the Gryffindor could object, he closed the distance between them, letting their lips brush. "I suppose I'll have to think on it." He snarked before getting to his feet and wandering back up the slope to the castle, not looking back, leaving Neville to his own devices to figure out exactly what Adrian had meant.

* * *

**End note: **Review please?

The next chapter will probably be up some time later this week. Hopefully, that is...


End file.
